Kids Say the Darnest Things
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Klaine, AU. Little Amy gets lost in Dalton while her cousin Kurt baby sits her. Fluffiness with children and how Klaine COULD have met. May or may not continue, but for now, enjoy. :


A/N: :D Yay! So, WARNING: This is an AU of what COULD have been. And I just like the idea of Kurt taking care of a child. So again, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I only own Amy.

* * *

><p>Kurt held onto Amy's hand as they both walked down the halls of the Dalton Academy. Kurt sighed, he had no idea how he was forced into this. Oh right, Rachel pretty much threatened his life, and a chance at a solo for sectionals. Rachel had found out that there would be a open house tour of Dalton for parents and candidate students who were be thinking about getting into school. That was the "great cover up" that Rachel thought of. Kurt would go in, disguised as a teen thinking of transferring schools, while he was really trying to find out more about the Dalton Warblers.<p>

It was a great plan, really, it was. Just two things. One, the Warblers were not rehearsing that afternoon and two, he had to babysit his five year old cousin Amy that night because her mother was sick with the flu, Carole and Burt were at work and Finn had football practice that night. So he was forced to bring her with him on this failed spy mission. Not that he didn't like Amy, not at all. Sure, small children were sometimes very dirty and sticky and very nightmarish if he remembered his other cousin Debra on his father side. But Amy was a lot more cleaner that Debra. She didn't like messes at all and cried if she got even a spot of dirt on her princess dress, which she insistent on wearing. It was blue and very, very poofy and there were a lot of sparkles. He wouldn't be surprised if she left a trail of glitter on the ground as they walked. She had been pouting for a while. At first, she was in awe of the great building with it's high ceilings and beautiful art work on the walls. But the novelty of it all quickly disappeared and now she was just bored.

"Kuuuurt," she whined, looking up at her older cousin with big, blue, watery eyes, "My feet hurt." Kurt shushed her, "Don't worry, it'll be over in a few minutes. Then we can go and get something to eat, okay?" That cheered her up a bit and she started to skip a little, her dark pigtails bouncing behind her. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. It wasn't that he didn't like Amy. Out of all his cousins, she was the one he had things in common. But she could be a bit of a whiner sometimes, something his dad said Kurt had been when he was that age.

But he wished he could have come to Dalton alone. Just because the Warblers weren't rehearsing, doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy the tour. For what it's worth, Dalton seemed like a very nice school. Very expensive but it seemed to be worth it. The curriculum was a lot more difficult and challenging, the teachers seemed to know what they were doing, plus the zero-tolerency policy on bullying was very alluring. So while Kurt sort of day dreamed and half listened to the group leader, he did not notice when Amy let go of his hand and had wandered off, distracted by a very beautiful chandelier. She giggled, noticing that when she swayed, the reflection on the chandelier glimmered from white to blue and even red.

She stood there for far too long, gazing up at the chandelier that she did not realize that Kurt and the other grown ups had gone on without her. When she finally got tired of looking up, she noticed first that the tall, old lady had stopped talking and was eerily quiet. Second, Kurt wasn't there to scold her for not walking quick enough. "Kurt?" she said softly, hoping that just by calling out his name, the older boy would just pop out from around the corner and pull her into a hug then taking her to dinner. When that didn't happen, that is when she begins to panic. "Kurt!" she called out again, running in the direction she thinks he may have gone. Unfortunately, she was never really good on direction (she was five, for goodness sakes), therefore she ended up in a coridor that she hadn't seen before. The colors weren't the same. Plus, she found herself surrounded by very tall boys in uniforms. Most of them were walking around with books in their hands, most likely coming from the library. At first they didn't notice the girl until one of them almost walked right into her. "Oh, hello," a blonde boy said.

It wasn't exactly common to see small children in the hallways of Dalton, so of course the other boys became curious of her. They surrounded her in puzzlement, each asking what her name was, where her mommy was or her daddy, what she was doing in Dalton. Amy, not the type to take well to strangers, became very confused and frustrated by all their overlapping questions. She started to sob and ran off, feeling frightened. She heard the boys yelling out to her, though in her mind, she thought they were angry, so she only ran harder. She found an open room and quickly ran in, shutting the door behind her.

She looked around the room and found a big table in the corner, so she dropped down and crawled under to hide from the big, bad boys that were sure trying to find her and eat her, like the wolf did to Little Red Riding Hood in mommy's stories. She sniffled, pulling her legs up to her chest. She wished that Kurt would come and find her before those icky boys do, when she hears the door open. She gasps a little and huddles closer to the wall besides her, whimpering slightly. Two voices fill the air, one deeper than the other. They speak quickly and she hears the words 'performance' and 'scholarship' and 'singing.' She likes singing, her mommy sings to her all the time and daddy does too sometimes. Kurt also sings. He sings to her before bed, whenever she spends the night with him and Uncle Burt. He has a very pretty voice, like a princess. Remembering Kurt also reminds her of her situation and the fact that she may never see Kurt again. She starts to cry once more, quietly at first because she did not want to be heard, however, she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was. "Hey, do you hear something?" one of voices say.

Amy heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Pushing herself as close to the wall as possible, she clenched her eyes shut, hoping that whatever it was that had come to get her, it would be painless.

"Well, what do we have here? Sir, I think I found a lost princess," she heard. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a boy who had knelt and leaned down under the table to find her. The boy had a nice smile. Well, she thought it was nice, it was hard to tell when the boy was on his side, like he was. "Hi, are you lost?" he asked, not making a move to get any closer. Still a little suspicious, she huddles closer to the corner. Out of concern, he said, "No, no, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you here with the tour group?" Eyes widening, she nodded eagerly. Hey, he knew about the group. That's one step closer to Kurt and another to home.

"Well, if you come out, we can help find your mom. Is she here with you?" he asked. She shook her head, but didn't trust him enough to speak just yet. "No, you don't want to come out or no, she's not here with you?"

Biting her lip, she hesitantly moved away from the wall. Seeing that she was going to crawl out, the boy stood up. He did hold out a hand to help her, which she decided was a very gentlemanly and princely thing to do. She saw the other man behind the boy and took a step back. Seeing her distress, the boy reassured her, "Oh, it's okay. This is my teacher, Mr. Blitz. He's a very nice man." The teacher nodded but wasn't smiling. "Do you know where your parents are, little girl?" he asked, his voice a bit nasally. "A-at home," she whispered. The boy knelt down again, so he was at eye level at her. "Hello again. I'm Blaine Anderson, I go to school here. It's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

She smiled a little and took his hand. She never felt so grown up. "I'm Amy...mommy is sick and daddy is working," she said. Blaine smiled again, "What a pretty name. I'm sorry to hear that your mommy is sick. Is she getting better?" The young girl nodded, "Yeah, the doctor said it was a bug. I don't like bugs, they're yucky." Blaine's nose scrunched up and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I don't like bugs either. They're all icky and slimy and sometimes they get under your skin, all creepy like." He wiggled his hand and shuddered exaggeratedly, making Amy giggle.

Mr. Blitz sighed, "Mr. Anderson, enough of this foolishness. We have to take her down to the main office and call out for her gaurdian, whomever it may be." Blaine rolled his eyes, but made a grand show it, only for Amy to get her to laugh again, in which he succeeded. But he nodded, "Alright, sure, just trying to cheer her up, that's all. Do you have any kids, Mr. Blitz?" The teacher shuddered in genuine revulsion, "Never. They are much too rowdy for my tastes." Amy did not like Mr. Blitz. He looked boring. Blaine got her attention again, "Amy, who did you come here with? Your brother or sister?"  
>"No, I don't have one of those. But mommy says she and daddy are trying really, really hard. I can tell, cause there are loud noises coming from their room all the time." She did not know what she said that made Blaine start laughing so hard that he choked and Mr. Blitz gasp in shock. "Americans, what filth!"<p>

Blaine had a little trouble calming down and said in between chuckles, "Okay...who did you come with?" Amy, still confused about both of their reactions said, "My cousin Kurt. But...I don't know where he is." Her lip trembled a bit, but Blaine took her hand and squeezed it gently, "It's okay, we'll help you find him. Mr. Blitz can take you to the main office and they'll make an announcement on the speakers for Kurt to come get you, okay?" Amy looked at Mr. Blitz with a horrified expression and shook her head. "The other boys were angry! They'll come get me!" Blaine blinked, "What other boys?" Amy shook her head stubbornly, just pointing to the door. "Were...the other boys wearing this jacket?" Blaine asked, pointing to his clothes. She nodded, "Yeah and they were bigger and scarier and they were yelling at me. I don't wanna go!" She was just seconds away from crawling back under the table.

Mr. Blitz sighed again, "Mr. Anderson, I do not have time to play games. I'm quite busy this evening." Blaine looked like he wanted to comment on that but refrained, "Alright...maybe I can go down to the office and make the announcement and you can stay and keep an eye on her-"

"NO!" both the teacher and Amy shouted. Mr. Blitz cleared his throat, "No, no that's quite alright, Mr. Anderson. I'm the teacher, it's my responsibility to take care of these sort of situations. You stay and take care of the child, I'll go make the announcement. I shall see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Anderson. Good day to you, child." Blaine had never seen a grown man walk away from a little kid so fast before in his life.

He looked over at Amy, "Boy, does he have issues or what?" Not really getting what he said, she nodded anyway. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh? Amy, tell me, why did you run away from your cousin?" Amy pouted, "I didn't run away! I saw a pretty light. It was big and shiny and it was up on the roof!" Blaine raised a brow, "The roof?" Amy nodded, "The roof, the roof!" She pointed upwards. Blaine looked up, "Ohh, the light on the ceiling. Was it big and a lot of small and pretty lights? Shiny?"

"Mmhmm. It was pretty but I forgot that I had to stay with Kurt and he went without me." Sensing that Amy felt really guilty about what she did, he tried distracting her. "Say, I really like your dress. I knew right away that you were a princess. Is blue your favorite color?" Forgetting about Kurt for a moment, she nodded, grinning ear to ear, "Yeah, yeah, I love blue. Mommy says it makes my eyes prettier." Blaine nodded, "Oh yeah, your eyes are blue, just like your dress. Let me guess, Princess Jazmine?" Amy frowned and shook her head, "No, Little Mermaid." Blaine gasped, "Oh of course! Duh, how could I forget." He bonked his head and berated himself. Amy giggled, "You're silly."

Blaine just grinned, "And mighty proud of it. So Amy, I'm guessing you really, really love Little Mermaid, huh? You like the songs too?" Amy nodded which gave Blaine permission to continue, "Well then do you mind if I sing you a diddy?"

"I don't know what that is. You can sing a song though," she replied. Blaine chucked, "Yes, or that too. Your choice. Well, will you look at that? Do you know what room we are in?" Amy looked around but shrugged. "We are in the music room. And look what I just found. A guitar! Now the party can get started."

Meanwhile, Kurt was running around desperately, looking for the child. "Amy!" he yelled, jogging through the hallways. Who cared that he looked like a maniac, screaming bloody murder? His little cousin was gone, dammit. "Amy, where are you!" The group leader informed him to go to the main office and Kurt took off running, forgetting to ask where exactly the main office was. Not that that was his objective at this point. He was in near tears looking for her. He ran down and unfamiliar hall and almost knocked down several uniform clad boys.

"Woah, watch it," they said, in many variations. Kurt didn't have time to be polite, "Listen, I'm sorry but I'm looking for my cousin. She's about ye high, brown pigtails, big blue eyes, kind of looks like me? Have you seen her?" A blonde boy spoke up, "Does she scream like a banshee when she's scared? Looks like a cherub?" Kurt gasped in relief, "Yes! Have you seen her?" The group nodded and pointed in the same general direction. "But she ran off before we could ask her if she needed help finding...well you," the blond boy said. Kurt nodded, already looking down the hall, "Yeah, she doesn't really like-" The speakers crackled right then and a man with a nasaly voice said, "Will the owner-excuse me-guardian of Amy...something or other, please pick her up in room 145. Will the guardian of Amy please pick her up in room 145."

Kurt yelled, catching the Dalton boys off guard, "That's me! I'm the gaurdian of Amy something or other-I mean, I'm Amy's cousin who is very bad at looking after children and will probably never have any of his own cause I would just lose them and just-forget it, where's room 145!" The boys have never met such a flamboyant and eccentric character before. But they told him that it was just down the hall to the left. "Thank you!" he said before taking a running start in that direction. "Yeah, I can see the family resemblance," one of them said, watching Kurt rush off.

Blaine played a couple of riffs to get the guitar in tune. "Do you know the song, 'Part of Your World?'" he asked, once he got the guitar ready. Amy nodded, "I really like it! I like all of the songs, the sister song, Under the Sea, even the evil sea witch one!" Blaine smiled, "Well great! I love Little Mermaid, it's nice to find other Little Mermaid enthusiasts." Amy nodded, "Yeah, my cousin Kurt, he sings like princess Ariel. My uncle Burt said that if Ariel had a boy, it would be Kurt." Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really. He's that pretty, huh?"

"Uh uh, Uncle Burt says that Kurt is beautiful like his mommy. But I don't know if that's true, I never saw Kurt's mommy. She went to heaven before I got to meet her."  
>"Oh," Blaine said, feeling a sad on Kurt's part. "But that's okay. Kurt still sings, even when he's sad. He has a really pretty voice. You know how they say Ariels voice is like a bell? That's Kurt," Amy went on. Blaine smiled, "You really like your cousin, huh?" The pigtailed girl grinned, "He's really nice to me and gives me dresses and sings me songs and bakes really yummy cookies. He's better than Debra. Debra is mean and dirty and likes to pull my hair." Blaine shook his head, "Aww, I'm sorry. She's probably just jealous of your pretty hair. Did you mom put it in pigtails?"<p>

"No, Kurt did. He said he was bored."  
>Blaine chuckled at that, before remembering the guitar in his lap, "Say, do you mind if I play my version of Part of Your World? You can sing it with me." Amy shook her head and ducked her head shyly, "I don't know how to..." Blaine smiled, "Sure you can, but tell you what. I'll sing and you can jump in whenever you want, okay?"<br>"Okay," she said, getting an 'alright' from Blaine. He started to play the beginning of the song, which was slightly faster than the original but Amy liked it well enough that she didn't mind.

_Look at this stuff._  
><em>Isn't it neat?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<em>  
><em>The girl who has everything?<em>

Kurt had found the right hall quickly enough and sped down, searching for the right room. "Oh God, please be alright, if I return her traumatized, Aunt Cynthia will kill me," he said. He almost sagged in relief when he found room 145. He stopped however when he heard music inside and one of the most beautiful voices he's ever heard. And was that...Little Mermaid? He opened the door quietly and peeked in, not sure if he had the right room now. His eyes widened as he saw one of the most gorgeous boys he'd ever seen. His hair was styled perfectly, his skin was bronze and he wore one of the most beautiful smiles, all while sitting with a guitar in hand, singing to a giggling five year old child. Could anything else melt your heart?

_I wanna be where the people are,_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<em>  
><em>Walking around on those.<em>

Blaine interrupted himself to ask Amy, "What do you call them?" Amy giggled and held up her leg. "Feet!"

"Oh, feet!"  
><em>Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far.<em>  
><em>Legs are required for jumping, dancing,<em>  
><em>strolling along down a <em>

"What's that word again?"  
>"Street!"<br>"Street, of course! You're pretty smart."

Amy just giggled and shrugged but she egged him on to keep playing.

_Up where they walk, up where they run,_  
><em>up where they stay all day in the sun,<em>  
><em>wanderin' free - wish I could be,<em>  
><em>part of that world.<em>

Kurt had watched from the doorway, careful not to interrupt, but how could he not? It was a Part of Your World. Sure, it didn't beat Beauty and the Beast's 'Tale as Old as Time', but it was in his top ten favorite Disney songs. It was a classic and once you hear it, you have to sing along with it. So without really meaning to, Kurt interrupts the little impromptu performance.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

Amy looked up and grinned widely, running to hug his legs, "Kurt!" He hugged her back while he sang,

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

Blaine, just a little startled by his sudden duet partner, smiles up at Kurt and starts to play, singing the next line.

_Bet'cha on land they understand,_  
><em>bet they don't reprimand their daughters<em>

Taking it as a challenge, Kurt smirks and they both begin to sing in unison.

_Proper women sick of swimmin'_  
><em>Ready to stand!<em>  
><em>And ready to know what the people know<em>  
><em>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<em>  
><em>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?<em>  
><em>Burn?<em>  
><em>When's it my turn?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<em>

For a heart stopping moment, their eyes connect at the end of the crescendo and Kurt forgets to breathe. This boy, who sings like he could be a Disney prince himself, has eyes like molten gold and it's just not fair. And why wont he stop looking at Kurt like that? Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn't help but reciprocate and they end the song softly,

_Out of the sea,_  
><em>wish I could be,<em>  
><em>part of that world...<em>

Blaine ad libs one more line, keeping his gaze on Kurt as he finishes, "Wish I could be, part of your world." After the last note is strummed, Amy jumps up and down in applause. Kurt on the other hand, has to take a minute to remember to breathe, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And Blaine wont stop looking at him. He smiles gently and nods in appreciation which Kurt returns, albeit a little late.

Amy turns around and hugs his legs again, "Kurt, Kurt I missed you so much! I'm really, really sorry, please don't be mad!" The taller boy pulled her away gently and knelt down, "Amy, it's okay. We were both at fault here. I should have kept a better eye on you and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She nodded and hugged him, keeping a tight hold around his neck. He sighed but without complaint did what she was asking, which was to be picked up. He turned to the Dalton student who had stood up to put his guitar away.

"Thank you very watching over Amy...umm."  
>Amy whispered in his ear, "His name is Blaine. He's really funny."<p>

Blaine grinned at that. She wasn't a very good whisperer, "Well, I try anyway. And you must be the infamous Kurt. Amy said you had a voice like a bell." Kurt felt his cheeks color and cleared his throat, "She tends to exaggerate a bit." Blaine smirked, "Perhaps...she also said that if Ariel ever had a boy, you'd be him."

"Again, exaggeration."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, you're right, exaggeration. You're much too beautiful to be Ariel's kid." Kurt felt his neck flush at the compliment and almost swooned when Blaine added a wink. "So, are you thinking of transferring here?" Blaine asked. Amy turned her head, "Kurt wanted to sp-" Kurt clapped a hand on her lips, "I'm not sure yet. It's a bit expensive." The Dalton boy's eyes widened at the strange interaction between the cousins but he let it slide, "Well...if you have any questions, let me know. I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way. And you're Kurt..."

"Hummel," he supplied him, reaching out a hand. Blaine shook and held it just a bit longer than normal, "Really, if you ever have any questions, you can come back and ask me. It would be no trouble at all." Kurt took a deep breath but didn't pull away immediately. Blaine's hand was warm and calloused. He felt the tiniest of shivers go up his spine. "I'll be sure to remember that, Blaine Anderson." The other boy smiled and said to Amy, "I had a good time, Amy. We should jam again sometime." Amy nodded, "Uh huh. Can we come back tomorrow, Kurt?"

Kurt was about to say no, until he saw that he was bombarded by not one but two pairs of giant puppy eyes. He had no hope to win. "Alright...but only if it's okay with Blaine." Said boy agreed at once, "Of course, it's not a problem. We'd be more than happy to receive you back." Amy clapped her hands and cheered, "Yay!" Kurt just rolled his eyes but smiled, "Well, I guess I have no more excuses. Tomorrow, say five-ish?" Blaine laughed, "I look forward to it." Kurt felt a flutter in his chest and nodded. "Alright, say thank you, Amy. We have to go."

Amy waved, "Thank you, Prince Blaine." Kurt's blush came back ten fold while Blaine turned his head, biting back a grin. "Prince Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Uh huh. He's Prince Blaine and you're Princess Kurt." Blaine turned completely around so they couldn't see how hard he was laughing, though he was failing. Kurt sighed, "We are so watching Mulan when we get home."


End file.
